1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to lighting systems, and more particularly to systems and methods for providing lighting suitable for use in paintless dent removal, where the provided illumination is conveniently positioned and easily controlled to have desired illumination characteristics.
2. Related Art
Paintless dent removal is a set of techniques for repairing damage to the body of an automobile. Generally, these techniques involve using tools on the insides of body panels to push dents from the panels. The use of lights positioned near the body panels allows a technician to more clearly see the dents and to determine when the dents have been adequately repaired.
Various types of lighting systems are available for this purpose. Conventional lighting systems, however, have a number of drawbacks. For instance, it may be difficult to position the lighting systems properly with respect to the body panels, the lighting systems may not be able to produce light having the desired characteristics, and so on. The various embodiments of the lighting systems disclosed herein may reduce or eliminate some of the problems associated with conventional lighting systems.